


A good birthday

by LinnyvB



Series: Linnyvb Shorts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LinnyvbShorts, Luciel Choi - Freeform, MC - Freeform, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One-Shot, Seven, Short, cute fluff, sorry for shortness, surprise, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: It's MC's birthday, but she usually doesn't do much with it. Yet this time, it seems somebody had some other ideas about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is not my first fanfic/one-shot, but sadly it is the only one I have actually managed to finish xD. Anyways, even though it is so short I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!

It was MC's birthday. She was never really one to celebrate it. This one would be the first one with Seven and the other members of the RFA though. Mc slowly opened her eyes. Looking sideways, she noticed that Seven was surprisingly absent from their bed. She usually had to drag him out of there. Turning her head the other way, she saw on the clock -located on the bedside table- that it was 10 am. But it was Tuesday... She was supposed to be at work right now! Why hadn't the alarm woken her?! She quickly sat up and was going to get out of bed to quickly leave, but when a delicious smell reached her nose she paused.

Wait.

A missing Seven, no alarm, apparent breakfast and it just so happens to be her birthday.

"Seveeeeeen!" MC yelled from her sitting position. It was silent for a moment before she heard footsteps coming this way. The door opened a bit and a red bed head accompanied by an 'extremely innocent face' popped up.

"Yes, oh beautiful one?" He asked.

"Did you turn off my alarm?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"Wha? Psshh. No. Hehe..." He responded. 

Mc wasn't buying it.

"I have work today and you know it. Why did you turn it off?"

He now opened the door fully. He stood there in his pyjamas with a tray in his hands. On it was a cup of coffee and a plate with blueberry pancakes. 

"Happy birthday MC." He said with a goofy smile.

MC wanted to say that he shouldn't have, that she had to work. But as he stood there, with her favourite food and that adorable goofy smile she couldn't. 

She sighed and then said: "You dork. Thank you.".

His smile grew into a grin and he stepped into the room. He placed the tray on the bed and sat down next to MC, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Now then," he said, "I would very much like my reward for that excruciatingly hard effort to make that damn breakfast."

"Oh, I thought this was for my birthday?" MC responded sarcastically.

He started pouting: "B-but...!"

Mc laughed and pushed her lips onto his. It was a soft and sweet kiss, the one you'd want lasting for hours. Yet it only lasted a couple of seconds. MC pulled him in for a hug, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her. 

In the comfortable and warm embrace of her boyfriend she thought:

Maybe it isn't so incredibly bad to celebrate birthdays after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff is fluffy.


End file.
